Companies use device management systems to control client devices used to access company resources. The device management system can manage and control client devices that are enrolled with the device management system. The device manager can ensure employees are productive or ensure that employees comply with corporate policies. The device management system can provide data segregation, secure emails, secure corporate documents, and enforce corporate policies. The device management system can distribute applications over a network and data and configuration settings for all types of client devices, including mobile phones, smartphones, and tablet computers.
A company can also use an identity provider system to authenticate user accounts. For example, a user on a client device can log on to a user account on the identity provider. The identity provider system can provide the user access to resources based on the permissions of the user account. The identity provider system can be responsible for providing identities for users that interact with a corporate resources. The identity provider system can also assert to other service providers that the identity of a user is known to the identity provider system.
However, the identity provider system lacks the ability to ensure that a client device is in compliance with corporate policies and rules. The identity provider system can only ensure that a user account is authorized to access a resource regardless of what client device is being used. As such, the identity provider system is unable to ensure the client device is enrolled and managed with a device management system as well as compliant with the corporate policies and rules when authenticating a user account.